Hero
by KimYcha Kyuu
Summary: YunJae fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**HERO**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Diri meraka sendiri

Genre : Gak tau

Rate : T

Cast : YunJae and Other

Warning : BL, GS, typo di mana-mana, gak suka jangan baca

.

Chapter 1

Seorang anak kecil duduk di dangku taman Cassiopia Hospital, bibir cerry nya mengerucut tampak sekali bahwa anak itu sedang kesal, tangan mungilnya meraba-raba rambutnya berusaha mencari sesuatu yang tadi berhasil di tempelkan di rambutnya oleh sang Umma,

"Aneyong... "

Anak itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap sosok yang baru saja menyapanya,

Namja kecil yang seumuran dengan anak itu terdiam, terpesona dengan kecantikan sosok di depannya, Matanya yang besar, bibirnya yang merah dan lagi Jepitan pink di rambutnya, _Kyuuuuut! _batinnya,

"Wae? kenapa kau menatap ku seoerti itu eoh?"

"Kau sangat cantik... "

Anak itu mempoutkan bibirnya, lagi-lagi dia di bilang cantik!

"Aku tidak cantik! Dan panggil aku HERO!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karna aku super hero!"

"Ne Hero, dan kau memang cantik!"

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak cantik Bear jelek!"

"Mwo? Bear? aku ini tampan tau... "

"Yunie... Ayo pergi... "

"Ne Umma!"

Namja kecil itu kembali menatap sosok indah di depannya,

"kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat itu tiba kau harus menjadi kekasih ku!"

Cup!

"Bye Hero... "

Blush!

"Omo... ada apa dengan ku?" pekik anak kecil itu.

.

Dua belas tahun kemudian...

"Harap tenang semuanya... hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru pindahan dari Paris, Yunho-si perkenalkan dirimu!"

Semua terdiam memperhatikan sosok namja bermata musang yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Aneyonghaseyo... Jung Yunho Imnida... "

Salah seorang yeoja mengangkat tangannya,

"Yunho Oppa sudah punya yeojachingu?"

"Kenapa pindah ke Korea?"

"Mau jadi namja chingu ku tidak?"

"Sudah cukup semuanya!" Seongsaenim mulai gerah dengan suara berisik para murid perempuan.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, matanya menangkap sosok yeoja yang duduk di bangku paling belakang, ueoja itu tampak sedang melamun, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Yunho tersenyum, tapi doe eyes itu, bibor cerry itu dan... Yunho tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah maikat iti.

_'Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini menemukanmu!_

_Hero!_

Yunho duduk di sebelah namja berjidat lebar yang kemudian Yunho ketahui bernama Park Yoochun,

"Siapa nama Yeoja itu?"

"Mana?" tanya Yoochun

""Yang duduk di dekat jendela!"

Yoochun menoleh mengikuti arsh yNg di tunjukan Yunho,

"Namanya Kim Young Woong, Kau menyukainya?"

Bukannya menjawab Yunho malah tersenyum misterius.

Begitu bel istirahat selesai Yunho mengikuti Yoochun yang berjalan mendekati Dua orsng Yeoja yang kelihatan jelas sekali sedang asyik bergosip.

"Baby... "

Plak!

Yunho hampir tertawa mendapati pemandangan di mana Salah seorang yeoja itu menggeplak tangan Yoochun yang hampir menyentuh pinggangnya,

"Aisss... kau kasar sekali baby... "

"Jangan mulai lagi Cunnie... "

"Ne Yongie, kalian tak mau berkenalan dengan teman baru kita ini?"

"Jung Yunho imnida!"

"Kim Young Woong imnida!"

"Kim Junsu imnida!"

Mungkin karna Yunho termasuk orang yang mudah berteman maka dia cepat sekali membaur bersama teman-teman yang lainnya hanya dengan waktu beberapa hari, terlebih dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh manly nya itu dia langsung populer di kalangan para yeoja.

"Youngie... hari ini dongsaeng mu keluar bukan?" Junsu bertanya,

"Ne! dia sudah berkali-kali bilang bosan dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang... "

"Kau punya dhongsaeng?" Tanya Yunho

"Ne, kapan-kapan kau harus bertemu dengannya... "

"Bukankah kau suka melukis Yun? kalian akan cocok! Jadi ipar maksudnya!" Goda Yoochun yang sepertinya menyadari gerak-gerik Yunho dan Young Woong.

Blush!

Muka Young Woong Merah seketika,

"Ehem... Ehem... "

Junsu ikutan menggoda keduanya.

.

Yunho merogoh Ponselnya, jariya mengetik beberapa digit nomoor yang sudah dia hafal luar kepala,

_'Yeoboseo?'_

"Appa... ada yang ingin ku katakan... "

_'Apa yang ingin kau katakan Yun?'_

"Aku akan menerima perjodohan itu Appa... "

_'Wae? kenapa tiba-tiba? bukankah baru seminggu yang lalu kau mati-matian menolak perjodohan itu?'_

"Pokoknya aku mau Appa... Jangan banyak tanya atau aku akan berubah pikiran!"

_'Araso! Appa dan Umma akan segera pulang kekorea untuk membicarakan perjodohan itu dengan keluarga Kim'_

Pip!

Yunho kembali memasukan Ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

"Hero... Kita akan benar-benar bersama... "

Semoga saja Pilihan mu ini benar Mr. Jung...

"Yunie... "

Yunho menoleh ke asal suara itu, di mana sosok malaikatnya berdiri,

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Young Woong

Yunho tersenyum "Ayo pulang bersama-sama... "

Yunho langsung menarik tangan Yeoja itu,

Degh!

Young Woong memegang dadanya tiba-tiba berdebar menerima perlakuan Yunho, perlahan tapi pasti senyum cerah terukir di bibir Plumnya,

_'Seperti inikah jatuh cinta?'_

Yunho melirik Yeoja yang kini tengah di gandengnya itu, Mukanya merah, Yunho tau Young Woong malu.

_'Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengingat ku chagiya?'_

Senyum yang tadinya indah kini berubah jadi senyum miris di bibir Yunho saat menyadari yeoja di depannya sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

HERO

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Diri mereka sendiri

Genre : Gak tau

Rate : T

Cast : YunJae and Other

Warning : BL, GS, Typo di mana-mana, Gak suka gak usah baca!

#Gak nyangka ternyata ceritanya mudah ketebak...

Thanks buat semua reader dan reviewer...

Chapter 2

"Kau yakin mau sekolah Joongie?"

Sekali lagi Young Woong bertanya pada Dhongsaengnya, entah sudah berapa kali sejak sarapan mereka berlangsung, dan jawabannya tetap sama, anggukan sang adik,

"Ingat pesan Umm Joongie... kalau ada apa-apa-"

"Ne Umma... Umma sudah puluhan kali mengingatkan ku!"

"Dan kau tidak pernah menurutinya!" Tambah

"Apakah aku senakal itu Appa?"

Semua tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu, Keluarga yang sangat bahagia bukan? Setidaknya itulah yang di rasakan Young Woong, Dia sangat bersyukur Dhongsaengnya madih sanggup bersama mereka sampai saat ini,

"Umma... Jangan tertawa... " Rengekan itu mulai terdengar dari bibir si Bungsu membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Young Woong,

"Ne Chagi Umma tidak akan tertawa... " Tapi meski sudah begitu Jung Min tak juga menghentikan tawanya,

"Umma... "

"Sudahlah Joongie... " sang Appa mulai menengahi, Namja paruh baya itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

Bisakah kalian menyimpulkan seperti apa sifat Kim Jaejoong? Manja! Tapi benarkah dia akan bersikap seperti itu di sekolah?

"Segera hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa... " Young Woong berkata ketika kedua saudara itu memasuki lingkungan sekolah,

"Eumh!"

"Kau dengar tidak?"

"Ne... "

Jaejoong yang mulai jengah mendengar nasehat dan peringatan-peringatan itu langsung menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone dan ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan noonanya,

"Dasar Dhongsaeng tidak Sopan!"

"Kau hanya lebih tua dua menit dari ku Youngie... " kata Jaejoong yang ternyata masih bisa mendengarkan umpatan kakaknya,

Young Woong hanya menatap kesal punggung Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak menoleh sama sekali.

.

Jaejoong masuk ke kelasnya dengan bosan, hampir semua teman-temanya menanyakan keadaannya, memang sih kemarin adalah yang paling lama dia terbaring fi Cassie Hospital,

"Hyung... Kenapa sudah masuk? kau sudah baikan?"

"Ne, Aku baik-baik saja!"'

"Hehehe... kalau begitu Traktir ya... "

Pluk!

Jaejoong melempar dompetnya tepat ke muka Chanhmin,

"Pakai sesukamu!"

"Huwaaaa... aku juga mau Hyung... "

Tanpa mempedulikan dua namja evil itu Jaejoong mengambil alat-alat lukis yang ada di tas punnggung Kyuhyun dan melangkah keluar.

Jaejoong duduk di lantai atap sekolah bersandarkan drum air#Gak tau apa namanya#

Di pejamkan matanya sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai meresapi apa yang ada di depannya dan menuangkannya dalam papan kertas di pangkuannya.

.

Yunho membuka pintu atap seraya mengangkat ponselnya yang sudah berisik sejak tadi,

"Appa... "

_'Appa dan Umma akan pulang besok!'_

"Minggu depan?"

_'Ne, bersiap-siaplah untuk bertemu dengan keluaga Kim'_

"Eumh! baiklah... "

Pip!

Yunho memicingkan matanya saat tanpa sengaja menemukan selembar kertas dengan coret-coretan atau... Mata Yunho terbelalak! itu bukanlah sekedar Coretan, Yunho menatap sekelilingnya dan...

Gotcha!

Yunho menemukannya!

Pemandangan di depannya sama dengan gambar di tangannya, Yunho mengira pasti pemiliknya belum selesai melukisnya dan karna terburu-buru makanya dia meninggalkannya di sini.

Jaejoong berlari ke dalam kelasnya mencari Changmin dan Kyuhyun tapi sayangnya dua orang yang di carinya tidak ada di kelas, dia pun segera lari ke kantin, dia lupa kalau baru tadi pagi dia mendapat uang saku untuk seminggu ke depan, kenapa dia bisa lupa? Semoga saja kedua evil itu ingat untuk tidak menghabiskan isi dompetnya,

.

Di kelas Young Woong...

"Jadi Bagaimana Yongie?"

"Apa?"

"Yunho... ku lihat akhir-akhir ini kalian semakin dekat... "

Mata Junsu memicing curiga,

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

"A aniyo... "

"Jangan bohong! Aku berani bertaruh dia juga menyukaimu... "

Young Woong tersenyum sambil menatap keluar jendela yang memperlihatkan dua sosok namja yang tengah berebut bola basket di tengah lapangan.

"Dan kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan Chunie Suie... Lagipula kau juga menyukainya bukan? lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Jangan sampai dia merasa lelah dan akhirnya pergi... "

"Kenapa jadi membahas ku? tadi kita sedang membahas kau dan Yunho... " Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal,

"Memang ada apa dengan ku dan Yongie?"

Kedua Yeoja itu terperanjat kaget mendapati dua namja dalam perbicaraan mereka kini telah berdiri di belakang mereka,

"Aniyo!" Young Woong menjawab cepat,

"Aku tadi sedang bertanya pada Yongie kapan kalian akan meresmikan hubungan kalian... tapi- Ouch! Yah kenapa menginjak kaki ku?" pekik Junsu,

"Tenang saja Junsu... tak akan lama lagi!"

Chup!

Blush!

"Yak Kau!"

Young Woong menutup mukanya yang memerah dengan buku sedang satu tangannya memukuli lengan Yunho,

"Aigo... kalian benar-benar membuat ku iri!" kata Yoochun,

"Kau juga mau Chunie?" tanya Junsu seraya melemaskan jari-jarinya,

Yoochun menelan ludahnya terpaksa,

"Aniyo! Aku hanya bercanda Suie baby... "

Yunho hanya tertawa nista memandang YoSu yang tidak ada mesra-mesranya sama sekali,

.

"Yeobo besok Heechul dan Hangkyung akan datang... " kata Mr. Kim di sela-sela makan malam mereka,

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya Jung muda berubah pikiran... "

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Young Woong

"Ah Yongie... besok keluarga Jung akan datang, jadi bersiaplah... "

"Bersiap untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja bertemu dengan calon suami mu... "

"Mwo?"

"Appa dan Umma belum bilang soal perjodohan itu pada Noona?" tanya Jaejoong,

"Sepertinya belum... " jawab mrs Kim dengan tidak yakin,

"Mwo? jadi kau juga sudah tau?" Young Woong melotot memandang Jaejoong yang tetap menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya tanpa rasa bersalah,

"Kenapa bukan Jongie saja Umma?" Young Woong mulai merengek

"Itu sih tidak masalah kalau kau mau adikmu jadi gay... "

"Umma... "

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"Sudahlah... teruskan makan kalian, dan Yoongie... Appa tidak mau ada penolakan!"

.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu Young Woong Yun?" Tanya Mrs Jung ketika keluarga Jung dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Kim,

"Ne!"

"Dia cantik bukan?" Mrs Jung mulai menggoda Yunho,

"Eomma... "

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di kediaman Kim!" Mr Jung menginterupsi dari belakang kemudi,

Dan mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang tak kalah megah dari kediaman keluarg Jung sendiri,

Ting Tong!

Yunho memencet bel,

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka, membuat ketiga orang itu spontan menatap si pembuka pintu,

Mata sipit Yunho menatap sosok si pembuka pintu itu, tatapannya seolah terkunci oleh Doe eyes itu,

Degh!

.

.

TBC

RnR Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**HERO**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Diri mereka sendiri

Genre : Gak tau

Rate : T

Cast : YunJae and Other

Warning : BL, GS, Typo dimana-mana, Gak suka gak usah baca.

Thank buat para Reader dan Reviewer...

Maaf gak bisa updet cpet, Aku hanya Updet tiap hari sabtu dan minggu!

.

Chapter 3

"Wah kau Jongie kan? kau sudah besar ne... " Mrs Jung mengelus rambut Jaejoong sayang,

"Ne, Aneyong Jung ahjuma Jung ahjusi... " Jaejoong membukukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat,

"Appa dan Umma sedang menunggu di dalam... "

Ketiga orang dari keluarga Jung itu mengikuti Jaejoong masuk kedalam kediaman Kim,

Yunho menyeringai ketika menyadari Pujaan hatinya nampak Shock mengetahui bahwa Yunholah namja yang akan di jodohkan dengannya, yeoja itu menekuk wajahnya selama makan malam berlangsung,

Dan malam itu juga, Jung Yunho dan Kim Young Woong resmi bertunangan.

.

"Hai tau tidak... Lukisan Hero minggu ini nampak berbeda loh... " Yunho menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar segerombolan gadis tengah membicarakan sosok 'Hero',

"Eumh, aku sudah melihatnya di mading... "

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung, Hero? Lukisan? bukankah dirinya yang memasang lukisan dengan nama Hero itu? karna nama itulah yang ia pakai di setiap lukisanya sela dia di Prancis, Lalu bagaimana bisa Berbeda sedang itu adalah lukisan pertamanya errr... separuhnya maksudnya selama dia di Korea,

Yunho hendak bertanya pada gerombolan Yeoja itu tapi niatnya terhenti saat mendengar keributan dari arah Mading#Padahal gk tau di Korea ada yang namanya Mading apa gak#

Nafas Jaejoong memburu sembari menatap kertas lukisan yang kini telah berpindah ke tangannya,

Sreek!

Kertas itu terbelah jadi dua, tidak ada yang berani berbicara dari sekian banyaknya murid di tempat itu,

"Hyung... "

Changmin menepuk Pundak Jaejoong pelan,

"Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara rendah,

"Kim Jaejoong... apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa kau merusaknya?"

Jaejoong segera mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menatap lekat pada sosok calon kakak iparnya itu,

Degh!

Entah kenapa Jantung Yunho berdetak crpat hanya dengan menatap Doe eyes di depannya itu.

"Hyung sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk tiba!"

Changmin berusaha menarik tangan Jaejoong,

"Aku yang memasang lukisan itu di mading, Wae?"

Semua yang ada di situ tentu kaget mendengar kata-kata Yunho,

Changmin bisa merasakan tubuh Jaejoong bergetar langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh namja yang sudah di anggapnya Hyung itu,

Jaejoong meremas-remas jertas di tangannya, menjatuhkanya dan menginjak-injajnya sampai tak berbentuk lagi,

"Ayo Hyung... "

Changmin mulai memaksa Jaejoong pergi dari tempat itu menyisakan Yunho yang masih menahan amarahnya, kalau tidak ingat Jaejoong itu Adik dari tunangannya sudah bisa di pastikan dia akan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

.

"Kau kenapa Yun?" tanya Young Woong ketika Yunho Berjalan memasuki kelas,

"Aku tidak apa-apa... "

Yunho menghampiri yeoja itu dan mengecup pipinya sekilas,

"Ehem... ehem... "

Blush! pipi Youngwoong memerah seketika,

"Kalian mau ikut kami jalan-jalan nanti?" tanya Junsu yang tumben-tumbenan Diam saja saat Yoochun menggandengnya,

"Tentu!" Jawab Young Woong dengan semangat,

"Eumh... boleh aq bertanya?" Yunho bertanya entah pada siapa,

Ketiga orang lainnya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Apa?'

"kenapa Jaejoong marah hanya saat aq memasang lukisan ku di Mading?"

"Mungkin Joongie hanya merasa tersaingi oleh hasil lukisan mu Yun... " kata Young Woong

"Ne benar, selama ini kan dia selalu jadi yang pertama di kelas Seni... " Yoochun menambahkan,

"Errr... Sebenarnya itu bukan lukisan ku sepenuhnya... aku menemukannya di atap dalam kondisi setengah jadi dan aku tinggal meneruskannya... "

Pluk!

Tiga orang itu menepuk dahinya mendengar penjelasan Yunho,

"Dan aku yakin itu lukisan Joongie dan itu pula yang membuatnya marah... " Junsu bersuara,

Young Woong dan Yoochun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala...

.

Yunho sedang berguling-guling di kamarnya, ingatannya jembali ke kejadian tadi pagi, dimana sosok Kim Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya marah karna lukisan itu, atau karna...

Bayangan Hero kecil berseliweran di kepalanya, dan entah dari mana awalnya Yunho mulai membanding-mbandingkan sosok Hero kecilnya dengan dua bersaudara Kim itu, Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Young Woong,

Suara dering phonsel menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya,

"Yeoboseyo... "

_"Yun, Joongie masuk rumah sakit, Jantungnya kambuh lagi..."_

"Mwo? Bagsimana bisa?"

_"Ne, Joongie itu menderita kelainan jantung sejak lahir... "_

"Kau dimana?"

_"Aku dalam perjalanan pulang... begitu Joongie tidur aku langsung pulang, besok harus sekolah... "_

"Ne! Hati-hati... "

_"Jeongmal saranghae... "_

"Nado... "

Pip!

Yunho menyambar kunci mobilnya dan bergegas keluar.

.

Jaejoong menatap keluar melalui jendela kamarnya rawatnya yang gelap, Seharusnya saat ini dia tidur, tapi entah kenapa matanya sulit di pejamkan, terlalu banyak yang di pikirkannya saat ini.

"Hah... "

Entah sudah berapa kali namja cantik itu menghela nafasnya, Dia lelah...

Cklek!

Jaejoong menoleh kearah pintu,

'Yoongie kah?'

Dalam keremangan kamar itu Jaejoong masih bisa melihat saat seseorang mendekat ke arah ranjangnya dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia di sisi ranjang miliknya,

"Kau... "

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Jajoong hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Mianhae... "

"Untuk apa?"

Yunho menghela nafas berat,

"Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk mencuri lukisan mu, menurut ku hanya sayang saja lukisan sebagus itu di telantarkan... "

"Jadi menurutmu aku marah karna lukisannya?"

Yunho mengerutkan kening heran,

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau lupa kau menuliskan nama siapa di lukisan itu?"

Kening Yunho makin berkerut,

"Wae? Hero bukan nama yang buruk bukan?"

"Bodoh! aq yang lebih dulu menggunakan nama Hero jadi aku lebih berhak atas nama itu!"

Degh!

Yunho terperanjat mendengar jawaban namja di depannya itu,

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Wa-wae? "

"He-hero?"

"Ne! dan jangan menatap ku seperti itu BEAR!"

Degh!

Lagi-lagi Yunho tersentak!

Bear?

"Ka-kau... benar-benar Hero?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya bosan "Ne! Wae? Kau lupa pada ku beruang jelek?" Suara Jaejoong terdengar mengejek.

Grep!

"Wa-wae?" tanya Jaejoong saat tiba-tiba Yunho memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat,

Dan bukanya menjawab Yunho tambah mempererat pelukannya,

"Se-sak... " rintih Jaejoong

"Bagaimana mungkin? bagaimana bisa aku salah mengira? Ku pikir... Ku pikir Young Woonglah Hero itu... "

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa berusaha melepas pelukan namja bermata musang itu, dia sendiri tidak tau kenapa... dia hanya merasa nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat itu.

"Aku mencari mu... Mencari Hero kecil ku... dan saat aku bertemu dengan Young Woong... Ku pikir aku sudah menemukanmu... "

.

.

Tbc

.

RnR Please!


	4. Chapter 4

**HERO**

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Diri mereka sendiri

Genre : gak tau

Rate : T ( Mungkin )

Cast : YunJae and Other

Warning : BL, GS, Typo di mana-mana, tidak suka tidak usah baca!

Ceritanya kok semakin gak jelas menurut ku...

Alurnya cepet? Emang iya... Ku akui... aku sendiri juga bingung kok bisa gitu, maklum masih belajar...

Thanks buat yang sudah menyrmpatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview ff ini..,,

Chapter 4

"Yun... "

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada sosok yeoja cantik yang tadi memanggilnya,

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit, kau mau ikut?" tanya Young Woong, sebenarnya Gadis itu juga tengah bingung dengan sikap tunangannya yang seharian tampak sengaja menghindarinya,

Yunho berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggeleng,

"Aku masih ada urusan, aku akan datang sendiri nanti jika urusan ku selesai... aku duluan... "

Young Woong hanya bisa menatap punggung Yunho yang kian menjauh dengan mata nanar, bahkan Namja itu tidsk mencium keningnya seperti biasanya.

.

Cklek!

Young Woong Mengerutkan kening heran saat mendapati Jaejoong masih terlelap di ranjangnya, tidak biasanya dongsaengnya itu tidur di saat dirinya datang seperti ini,

"Eung... "

Jaejoong mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih tarasa berat, hampir semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur, Bagaimana bisa tidur kalau Yunho sama sekali tidak mau melepaskannya sama sekali?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hmmm... "

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini... " jawab Jaejoong seraya merenggangkan otot-ototnya,

"Kau datang sendiri?" tanya Jaejoong

"Ne, Yunho sedang ada urusan jadi belum bisa datang menjengukmu... "

Ck!

_'Siapa juga yang menanyakan Beruang jelek itu... '_

"Joongie... " Young Woong menggenggam tangan Jaejoong,

"Wae?"

"Jangan membuat ku kawatir lagi! Kau Umma dan Appa tidak di sini... "

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, di balasnya genggaman kakaknya pada jemarinya,

"Mianhae... "

"Jangan ulangi lagi... dan... " Young Woong menunduk,

"Maafkan Yunho... "

Degh!

"O-oh... Tidak apa-apa... " Jaejoong menjawab dengan canggung,

_'Apa sebaiknya aku bilang Youngie kalau Semalaman Yunho di sini?'_

_'Bagaimana kalau dia marah?'_

_'Tapi kenapa harus marah? Toh kami tidak melakukan apapun... '_

_Memeluk ku semalaman itu apa termasuk APA-APA?_

Pletak!

"Appo... "

Jaejoong mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja jadi sasaran kekerasan Young Woong,

"Aku bicara denganmu Bodoh!"

"Apa?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu,

"Lupakan!"

Jaejoong langsung menarik selimutnya berniat melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu,

"Kau mau tidur lagi?"

"Hn!"

Ck!

.

Koridor Rumah sakit sudah nampak sepi saat Yunho berjalan mrnuju kamar nomor 626,

Cklek!

Dengan langkah pelan Nanja itu mendekati ranjang di mana sosok cantik yang hendak di temuinya tengah terlelap, Yunho tersenyum, di sibakkan helaian rambut yang menutupi setengah wajah namja cantik itu,

Cup!

Deg deg deg

"Kau memang cantik Boo... Tidak salah jika aku mengira kau yeoja... "

Dengan perlahan Yunho naik ke batas tempat tidur,

Jaejoong langsung berbalik memunggungi Yunho saat merasakan namja itu telah rebah di disinya,

"Ck! Pergi kau beruang jelek!" usir Jaejoong tanpa membuka matanya,

Yunho tersenyum seraya mengangkat kepalanya dan menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menyangga kepalanya,

"Dan hentikan senyum bodohmu itu!"

Tanpa aba-aba Yunho langsung menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada Pinggang Jaejoong,

"Yah Kau... Lepaskan aku... "

"Diamlah Boo dan cepat tidur... "

"Seharusnya kau datang bersama Youngie... " kata Jaejoong sambil berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang selalu berdetak dengan cepat saat barada di dekan Yunho,

Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja di depannya itu,

"Bisakah tidak menyebut namanya saat aku bersamamu?"

Jaejoong tertawa miris

"Wae? kalian sudah bertunangan... "

"Aku akan membatalkannya!"

Jaejoong bangun dari posisinya, di tatapnya Yunho dengan tatapan menusuk

"Berani kau melukai Youngi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mu Jung!"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi!"

"Mianhae Boo... "

"Kau egois!"

"Ne aku tau... tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa dengan Youngie Boo... Kau yang aku cintai... "

"Kau tidak mencintai ku Yun... percayalsh... Kau hanya terpengaruh oleh janji masa kecilmu... "

"Aniyo... Aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu Boo... saat bersma Youngie aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti saat aku bersamamu, Kumohon... Jangan menolak ku... "

"Tidak Yun... Ini salah... "

"Ku mohon... "

"Pergilah... aku ingin sendiri... "

Yunho turun dari ranjang, kali ini dia menuruti kata-kata namja cantik itu,

Cup!

Jaejoong tidak sempat menghindar saat Yunho mencium bibirnya dengan kilat sebelum keluar dari kamar rawat Jaejoong,

Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya, dapat di rasakan darah mulai naik dan berkumpul di wajahnya,

"Dasar beruang bodoh!"

.

Yunho masih berusaha mendekati Jaejoong di manapun namja cantik itu berada, dia benar-benar tidak sadar telah melupakan keberadaan sosok tunangannya, Young Woong.

"Yun... Kau sudah datang?"

Yunho tersenyum kecil saat Young Woong membuka pintu untuknya, Malam ini Keluarga Kim mengajaknya makan malam bersama,

"Masuklah... "

Yunho pun mengikuti Young Woong masuk ke dalam rumah,

"Jaejoongie di mana?" tanya Yunhp

"Dia di kamar... "

"Aku akan ke kamarnya... "

Young Woong hanya menjawab dengan senyum tipis, Jujur dia bahagia Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa akrab, tapi entahlah...

Young Woong merasa Yunho semakin berubah, hampir seluruh waktunya di habiskan bersama Jaejoong meskipun Dongsaengnya itu masih nampak enggan dengan Yunho.

Brukkk!

Yunho membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur di depannya dengan asal, di hirupnya dalam-dalam aroma memabukan yang tertinggal di ranjang itu.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakan sosok namja cantik keluar dengan handuk menutupi kepalanya yang basah, Tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Yunho Jaejoong duduk di pinggir ranjang sembari mengoleskan lotion pada tangan dan kakinya.

"Boo... "

Jaejoong tak menjawab hanya melirik Yunho sekilas.

"Besok aku mau mengajakmu ke pameran lukisan kenalan ku... "

"Kenapa tidak pergi dengan Youngie?"

"Oh ayolah... kau tau Youngie tidak tau apa-apa tentang lukisan... dan itu tidak akan asyik... "

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya acuh "Lihat saja besok!"

.

Young Woong melirik jam dinding di ruang tengah tempatnya duduk bersama Umma dan Appanya, sudah hampir tengah malam, hujan di luar sangat deras,

"Ada apa Youngie?" Tanya

"Joongie belum pulangkan Appa?"

"Oh tadi Yunho menelpon, karna hujan lebat maka Joongie akan menginap di apartemennya!" menjawab

Degh!

.

.

Tbc

RnR please!


	5. Chapter 5

HERO

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Diri mereka sendiri

Rate : T

Genre : gak tahu

Cast : YunJae and Other

Warning : BL, GS,Typo di mana-mana dan Gak suka gk usah baca

Huffff... setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa keluar juga... Adakah yang menunggu Ff gaje ini? gk ada ya?

Gomawo yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca Ff abal ini... mianhae gk bisa bales review... pkoknya thanks...

.

.

Chapter 5

Seorang namja tengah meringkuk di balik selimut tebalnya dengan malas, padahal jam telah menunjukkan pukul 8,

Cklek!

Sekilas Jaejoong yg sebenarnya sudah bangun melirik kearah pintu kamar mandi di mana sesosok namja tampan keluar dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya,

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Jaejoong tak menjawab, di tariknya selimut hingga menutupi tubuh polosnya sebatas leher, sepintas kejadian semalam terbayang dalam benaknya, dalam hati Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan begitu mudahnya terbuai oleh kata-kata Yunho,

_'Noona... maafkan aku... '_

"Hari ini kita bolos saja... toh sudah terlambat setengah jam... " Yunho kembali bersuara,

Dan lagi-lagi Jaejoong tak menjawabnya, hatinya terlalu kalut untuk menjawab kata-kata Yunho yag menurutnya sama sekali tidak penting,

Drrrrrrttttt... Drrrrrrtttttt...

Yunho meraih ponselnya di atas meja nakas,

"Yeoboseyo... "

_"Yeoboseyo... Yunho-ah... kau di mana? apa Joongie bersama mu?"_

"Ne, Jaejoong tidak enak badan... jadi kami tidak kesekolah hari ini... "

_"Apa dia baik-baik saja? bisakah aku bicara dengannya?"_

"Ne... Ne... "

Yunho mengulurkan ponselnya ke arah Jaejoong, Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoongpun menerima ponsel itu,

"Yeoboseyo... "

_"Joongie... kau baik-baik saja saeng?"_

suara Young Woong terdengar kawatir,

Jaejoong terdiam, Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sementara perasaan bersalah semakin membuatnya gelisah,

_"Joongie? Kau dengar aku?"_

Panggil Young Woong dari sebrang sambungan,

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja... Noona... "

_"ya sudah... Suruh Yunho mengantarmu pulang, aku akan langsung pulang kerumah begitu sekolah bubar... umma dan Appa nanti malam baru pulan... "_

"Noona... "

_"Hem?"_

"Mianhae... "

_"Untuk apa?"_

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak!

"Mian sudah membuatmu kawatir... "

"Ne, ku tutup telponnya... bye... "

"Bye... "

Jaejoong meletakkan ponsel itu ke atas meja dan bergegas mengenakan pakaiannya yang ada di sisi lain tempat tidur -mungkin Yunho yang membereskannya- tampa memperdulikan Yunho yang terus mengawasinya di sisi lain kamar itu.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Yunho lembut

"Hm!"

"Aku akan mengantarmu... "

Jaejoong tak menjawab, tapi di ikutinya namja bermata musang itu keluar ruangan.

.

.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya tapat di depan kediaman keluarga Kim, Di tatapnya Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terdiam sembari menatap lurus ke depan, Yunho tau fikiran namja cantik itu sedang tidak pada tempatnya,

Dan benar saja, Jaejoong tersentak kaget saan merasakan jemari seseorang menggenggam erat tangannya, dia menoleh... hatinya berdesir lembut saat mata musang di depanya itu vtengah tersenyum lembut kearshnya.

"Aku akan jujur pada Young Woong!"

Degh!

"Aku tahu ini akan menyakitinya... tapi akan lebih menyakitkan lagi kalau dia tahu kita memendam ini terlalu lama... "

Jaejoong menunduk! Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak setelah mendengar rencana Yunho.

"Tenanglah... percaya padaku semuanya akan baik-baik saja... " kata Yunho seakan bisa membaca perasaanya.

"My Hero... "

Jaejoong langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat mendengar nama panggilan dari Yunho untuknya.

"Kau ingin aku menyerangmu saat ini juga Boo?" Yunho menyeringai mesum

Bukh!

Dan entah dapat dari mana sebuah bantal melayang ke muka Yunho,

"Dasar pervet! dan panggilan macam lagi itu yang kau berikan padaku?"

Yunho terkekeh pelan mendapati namja cantik yang amat di cintainya sudah mulai kembali seperti biasa.

.

.

Young Woong memasuki sebuah taman yang mulai ramai di sore itu, matanya berkeliling mencari sosok namja bermata musang yang menyandang status sebagai tunangannya itu, Ya... Yunho tadi menelphonnya dan mengajaknya bertemu,

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu... " Kata Young Woong saat menemukan Yunho duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang agak sepi,

"Tak apa... duduklah... "

YoungWoong menurut.

"Kau mau mendengar cerita ku?" tanya Yunho

Young Woong terdiam pertanda megiyakan.

"Dulu sewaktu kecil aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan, tidak parah sebenarnya tapi cukup untuk membuat ku tertahan selama Tiga hari di rumah sakit... "

Young Woong masih mendengarkan cerita Yunho dengan seksama.

"dan di hari terakhir aku di rumah sakit aku justru melihatnya, sosok yang sangat menawan yang membuat ku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri bahwa dia akan menjadi milikku suata saat nanti... "

"Dan dia adalah Jaejoongie! benar bukan?" tebak Young Woong dengan suara nyaris pecah,

"Ne... Hero... dialah Hero ku... Mianhae... saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu... ku pikir kaulah Hero ku... "

"Mianhae Young wong-ah... "

.

Jaejoong berbaring di atas ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, untuk pertama kalinya dia berharap agar Tuhan berbaik hati padanya untuk memberinya kesempatan hidup lebih lama, Dia ingin bersama Yunho lebih lama.

"Youngie... Mianhae... aku ingin bersama Yunho... di sisa umur ku ini... aku janji setelah aku pergi... akan ku kembalikan dia padamu... Mian karna aku egois... "

Cklek!

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dari luar.

"Joongie... "

YoungWoong muncul dari luar pintu dengan wajah sendu!

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne... " Jawab Jaejoong tanpa berani menatap wajah YoungWoong,

"Yunho menunggumu di bawah... "

Degh!

"Youngie... "

YoungWoong mengacak rambut saudara kembarnya itu "Aku tidak apa-apa... Jangan merasa bersalah karna ini bukan salah mu... "

Grepp!

"Mianhae... " kata Jaejoong dalam pelukan YoungWoong.

"Ne... turunlah... "

Jaejoongpun segera keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan YoungWoong yang menatap kepergian sang adik dengan nanar...

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Joongie... asal kau baik-baik saja... andai kau tahu perasaan ku yang sebenarnya... " bisik YoungWoong dalam kesendiriannya.

Jaejoong Keluar dari rumahnya dan menghampiri mobil Yunho yang terparkir di halaman depan rumahnya.

"Hai... " sapa Yunho ketika namja cantik yang kini bersetatus sebagai kekasihnya itu membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya,

"Aku benar-benar merasa sebagai orang yang jahat sekarang!" kata Jaejoong

Cup!

Yunho mengecup cerry lips itu sekilas,

"Siapa bilang? Kau itu malaikat ku Boo... "

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Berhentilah menggombal Tuan Jung!"

"Aku tidak sedang menggombal tuan Kim!"

Jaejoong hanya bisa mendengus mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu.

"BooJae... "

"Hm?"

"Saranghae... "

Blush!

"Ya-yah... " teriak Jaejoong

"Aigoo... muka mu merah Boo... kau yakin baik-baik saja?" goda Yunho

"Diam kau Jung atau- "

Cup!

Jaejoong terdiam, matanya lurus menatap mata Yunho, Merasa tidak ada penolakan Yunho mulai menggerakan bibirnya yang menempel pada bibir namja cantik di depannya itu, sedang Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menikmati ciumannya, tampa menyadari seorang yeoja yang tengah tersedu di balkon kamarnya di lantai dua menyaksikan keduanya dari kaca pintu mobil Yunho yang terbuka.

TBC

RnR Please


End file.
